As the number and types of radio networks proliferate, and the amount of communication carried thereon increases, it has become increasingly important to manage networks comprising radio networks of differing radio access technologies, power limitations, frequency limitations, and other differences. These heterogeneous networks may become increasingly complicated over white space bands that are shared among these networks. While some solutions have been offered for managing coexistence in whitespace bands, there remains problems concerning the maximization of spectrum re-use as well as spectrum utilization while avoiding interference.